Emotions
by DwittzSG
Summary: Ash and Max are finally having that battle they said they where going to have once Max gets his trainers license. As they begin, Misty and May barge in! What will happen? Read to find out! T for 1 swear word, and violence.


**Wait a second..where am I? Im..Im home! In the 'Complete ' section! With One-shots! Yay! Now that I've slashed the update time of 'The Trio' in half, I have plenty of time to post one-shots! YAY!**

It was another wonderful day in Pallet Town. The pidgey were chirping, and the Swaloons sleeping in their nests. The day was perfect for relaxation. Everyone was relaxing, except for one young trainer, who was getting ready for a battle with an old friend.

"Alright, Max! You ready to go?"

"You bet, Ash! Ralts is gonna kick your gluteus maximus!"

"I don't know what those last two words where and I don't care! Come on out, Sceptile!"

"Let's go, Ralts!"

Ah, the wonderful spring morning. Perfect for a battle, eh?

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

"Ralts, Confusion!"

Right before the 2 Pokemon collided in battle, a familiar figure walked in. Well, 2 familiar figures.

"Hey, you guys!" yelled the Pokemon Gym Leader, who was alongside her best friend, the familiar Brunette Pokemon Coordinator.

"MISTY!?" Ash yelled. "What are you doing here!?"

"MAY?!" yelled Max.

"Hey! We just came back from our shopping trip!"

"You said you were going to be here an hour from now!" Ash questioned.

"Yea..An hour from 11. It's 12." May said.

"Whaaaa!? It's been an hour!?"

"Yea! You probably lost track of time eating!" Misty yelled.

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

"Will you two stop arguing and start kissing!?" May said, jokingly.

Misty and Ash glared at her, with anger in their eyes.

"Whatever." Ash said. "Let's get this battle over with."

"Agreed." said Max.

The 2 Pokemon trainers returned to their original positions, as May and Misty sat down on a rock to the side of the battlefield.

"Sceptile, Bullet Seed!"

"Ralts, Confusion! Get those seeds outta there!"

Ralts defense worked. As Sceptile unleashed his Bullet Seet, it came right back at him.

"Sceptile!" Ash yelled. "Ready to get this over with?" he asked.

"Scep!"

"Ralts! Let's get this OVER with!" Max said, and the Ralts nodded.

"Sceptile, Solar Beam!" Ash said. "We need to finish this battle before you can get more hurt!"

"Don't let him store up the energy! Ralts, use Shadow Ball!"

The Ralts obeyed, starting to form a black ball in it's hands, launching it at the stationary Sceptile.

The Shadow Ball hit it's target, leaving the Sceptile weakened, but still gaining energy for the Solar Beam.

"Fire, Sceptile!" Ash yelled.

A massive beam of white light erupted from the Sceptiles back, heading straight toward the little Ralts.

Literally milliseconds before the beam hit, it stopped.

"What's going on!?" Ash yelled, in confusion.

"Ash." Max said. "Don't you know Psychic trainers can direct attacks in their mind?"

"No, I did not!" Ash responded.

"Now, send that Solar Beam outta here, Ralts!"

The Ralts sent the solar beam flying, but to an unexpected direction.

Towards someone.

Towards Misty.

The white beam hit directly under her, causing her to scream. She was sent flying, and hit the ground with a loud thump.

"MISTY!" Ash screamed.

He immediately, out of pure instinct, ran to Misty.

"Misty! Are you okay? Please say something!" He said, to no avail. Misty was unconscious.

May and Max immediately followed, accompanied by Ralts and Sceptile.

"Is she okay?" Max asked.

"Is she okay!?" Ash said, mockingly. "Does she look okay? Why did your stupid Ralts point that solar beam at Misty?!" Ash screamed at Max.

_"She'll be okay."_ said a voice.

"No, she won't! Shut up, Max!" Ash responded.

"I didn't say anything!" he responded.

"I'm not an idiot. I only pointed that beam at Misty because I sensed something."

Ash immediately looked behind him, only to see Ralts silently giggling.

"You." Ash said. "You...bastard!"

Ash immediately grabbed the little Ralts, practically strangling it.

"Ash what are you doing!?" May said.

"This little guy here, pointed that Solar Beam at Misty! On PURPOSE!"

May immediately called Ash crazy, but Max remained quiet.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Ash. If he senses emotions, especially emotions that haven't been revealed yet, he goes crazy. He's a ralts." he says.

"Why did you do that!?" Ash yells at the Ralts, ignoring Maxs comments.

_"You love her, don't you?"_ it says.

Immediately after the Ralts comments, Ash drops Ralts on the ground, it coughing, but giggling.

"I don't love Misty!" Ash says.

_"Oh yes you do!"_ Ralts says. _"You just don't know you love her."_

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

_"That little tickle you get in your stomach? Love. That urge to protect her when she's in danger, as you just performed? Love. Whenever some other person flirts with her, you get angry? Love."_ he explains.

"That is NOT love!"

_"Have you ever felt those feelings with another person, hmm?"_

"Well..no, but..."

_"NO BUTS!" _The Ralts yells._ "I can literally sense human emotions! Deal with it! You love her!"_

"I..but.." Ash mumbles, as he hears sirens in the distance. "FINE!"

_"That's a good human! Now, you best confess immediately! And don't you worry about her not liking you!"_

Ash groans, picking Misty up, and helping out the paramedics.

After the paramedics leave, a confused May and Max are still standing there.

"Good Job, Ralts. The plan worked amazingly" Max says.

YEAA! Ralts forever! Anyway, I kinda imagined this situation after watching that episode where Max befriends a Ralts, and promises to come back for it. Yay!

I haven't said this in a while..but..

POKESHIPPERS, UNITE!

P.S. STUPID UPLOADING THING


End file.
